


I'll Pick You Up at The Airport

by SouthHighSucks (RottenBoneThief)



Category: South Park
Genre: Christophe being a prideful ass, M/M, Romance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/SouthHighSucks
Summary: This was a fic inspired by a list of "Ways to say I Love You", this one being "I'll pick you up at the airport". Gregory's out of state on business and his dear Christophe is doing a fine job at saying "I miss you and I Love you".





	I'll Pick You Up at The Airport

Gregory sat in his hotel room, a glass of brandy in one hand, his cellphone in the other. He watched the screen as it lit up, the device vibrating in his hands, ‘Chris’ flashing across the phone. He let it buzz a few times before he finally picked up, not giving anything more than a purr of ‘Mhm?’ to the man on the line.

“When the fuck is your flight tomorrow?” Christophe’s thick accent hit Gregory’s ears and immediately drew a smile along his lips. He hadn’t heard from the other in weeks, and those were the first words he managed? Delightful.

“Lovely to hear from you as well, dear.” Gregory spat the the term of endearment, rolling his eyes as he sat back in his seat. He took a sip from his glass, barely paying any attention to whatever he had put on his television. He could hear Chris practically snarling from the other side of the phone.

“Shuttup and answer my question.” Gregory rolled his eyes at the other man’s brash response, checking the clock on the wall. It was late where he was, just tipping past ten thirty. For Chris, he supposed that meant it was almost three back home in Colorado. 

“My flight leaves at six tomorrow morning. I should be landing sometime before noon, why?” There was a period of silence before Chris finally muttered something. Gregory rolled his eyes, “What was that you said?”

“I said I’ll pick you up!” Chris raised his voice, shouting into the phone. Gregory pulled away for a moment, ears ringing. What a lovely boy, that Christophe is.

“That isn’t necessary.” He finally managed, clearing his throat. “I’ll be taking a driver back–”

“Were you not listening to me?” Christophe cut in before Gregory could add anything more, “I said I’ll pick you up.” He repeated, sounding rather aggravated that the other hadn’t just accepted and left it at that. Gregory arched his brows, a slow rumble of laughter lighting Christophe’s face a brighter red than it already was.

“My my, alright then. I’ll call you when the plane touches down.”

“Whatever, bastard.” Gregory could see the small smile creeping across the other man’s lips, knowing him better than anyone else. He made a small kissing sound, earning another curse from Christophe.

“Chris? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Shuttup.” Gregory expected the line to go dead, but the other man still hadn’t hung up. He smiled wide, happy to know he’d see the other soon.

“Je T’aime’, Chris.” A disgruntled ‘Shut the Fuck Up’ came from Chris before he hung up. Gregory laughed to himself, setting the phone aside, finishing off his glass. He made his way to the kitchenette, washing out his cup, hearing his phone vibrate along the table. Gregory put the cup up, stashing the Brandy back away in his suitcase, casually making his way over to the table to pick up his phone. The message ‘One Unread Text’ ran across the band of his lockscreen, followed by Chris’ name and his text. 

‘Je T’aime Bastard. Sleep well.’ 

Gregory’s lips turned up into a little smirk and he brought the phone to his lips, pressing a kiss to the device.

“Sleep Tight, Chris.”


End file.
